This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A vehicle to move a payload, such as an operator, includes a power plant, such as an engine. The engine may be powered with various materials such as petroleum, gasoline, or other combustible materials. The combustible material is delivered from a fuel tank to a combustion chamber of the engine.